my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
Bright Night
Bright Night is a General of Order who is responsable for all the portals that link realms and realities. She is the one who stopped the Lord of Chaos from conquering all the Enchanted Forest when he corrupted one of the rulers of Falancia. She is also the guardian of one of the three talismans that triggers the summoning of the General of Destruction. Personality Bright Night is loyal to the Lord of Order, obeying to every of his commands. Skills Due the position as the General of Portals, Bright Night has the power to open portals to any realm and reality, even if they are sealed, like Wonderland. She can also bend space and create any kind of portal she wants. Relantionships Family The Generals of Order Despite her relationship with the other Generals is not known, it appears she has a very good friendship with Time Turner. Description in the Series Background Heartbeat and Bright Night, sometime after Discord was trapped by Heartbeat, venture themselves in the Bermikun Triangle, being able to seal it from the inside and being able to return to the Light Kingdom, holding a stone called Eye of Beru that seems to be the key to unseal the Bermikun Triangle. During that time there, she was known to have created the lighthouse of Marituga to serve as a nexus to every vortexes between the Seven Seas and the heptahedron to serve as a weapon against any evil that dares to get into the Triangle. After the Lord of Chaos is able to get control over Falancia, she is the one that stopped his influence from spreading through all the Enchanted Forest. The Tale of Coltypt In “Isolation”, it’s revealed that she created the scepters that allowed Kefer to isolate Coltypt. ''The Island of Tambelon'' In "The Stone Army", Time Turner and Bright Night are seen watching the heroes when they defeat Scarlet Burn. In "The Curse of Tambelon", Time Turner and Bright Night are watching Applejack's parents' house when they are confronted by Twilight and Blue. They are able to teleport away. In "The Mysterious Generals", Time Turner and Bright Night combine their powers to destroy Fire Light and then they introduce themselves to the heroes. When the others tried to talk with the two, the two Generals said they were not allies and attacked them, so they could escape. In "The Unicorn With the Broken Horn", Bright Night is with Time Turner when he defeats Crystal Frost. In "The Dormant General", Bright Night reveals her true mission, that she shares with Time Turner and Blue, that includes killing Tempest before she becomes the General of Destruction. When they go to do it, they notice Moonlight who came to save her and witness her having her soul stolen by the Dark Mistress. In "Hurt Spirit", after proclaiming they will carry on their mission and save Moonlight, she, Time Turner and Blue go to castle so they defeat the Dark Mistress. In "Infinite Labyrinth", Blue, Time Turner and Bright Night are dealing with stone ponies, that Blue and Time Turner is able to defeat, when Bright Night is able to see the danger Twilight and the others are, what promps Blue to open path. They arrive in time to save them from the witches and they then join forces to save Moonlight and Tempest. In "The Plan is Enacted", Bright Night then split up with Time Turner, Blue and Twilight to find Tempest and Moonlight. At the dungeons, they find all the guards and other ponies that were close and loyal to Queen Nova, possibly even her. Then, the building started to break up. she saved everyone by creating an orb to carry them to safety. In "A Tempestuous Will", to prevent the Dark Mistress and the incomplete Smooze from escaping, she used her Light Mirror to erect a strong dome-shaped shield with the help of Time Turner's Chronosphere and Blue's Diamond Sword. As she had to maintain the shield, she was unable to stop the Dark Mistress from absorbing the spirits of Twilight's friends. She smiled when they were saved by Tempest. She then watched Twilight and Star prepare an attack against the Dark Mistress. In "The Awakening of the General of Destruction", she fell when the shield was broken and was helplessly as the Smooze and the Dark Mistress merged together as one and grew in size and strength. She was astounded when her Light Mirror activated, thus triggering the awakening of the General of Destruction herself. When Tempest said that she must swing down her Silence Glaive, Bright Night immediately expressed her horror for it. She watched in horror as Tempest unleashed one of her strongest and most destructive attack, which had the Smooze gradually stripped of his strength and vitality, and caused the earth to shake violently as a gravely weakened and damaged Smooze was forced to separate from the surface. Time Turner watched helplessly as Tempest swung her Glaive downward on its edge. In "The Power of the Original Light", when it seems everything is lost, she watches as Twilight ascends from the Smoozer and how she restores the damages caused by the Smooze. While dealing with the Smooze, Tempest urged her to seal the wormhole to Discordia for eternity. She was reluctant to do so, as it would also seal Tempest along with him, but the General of Destruction said that she must hurry. She then called on her power as General of Portals and forever sealed the portal. When Twilight restored Tempest, who was reborn as an infant, Time Turner and Bright Night chose to make sure Tempest has a good home and they said goodbye to Twilight and the others. ''Adventures in the Bermikun Triangle'' In "Prologue", Bright Night visits Heartbeat to confront her about the fact she gave the Eye of Beru to Dusk Storm. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Unicorns Category:Generals of Order Category:Light Ponies Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Recurring Characters